


Hierogamy

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/M, Fridge Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Isolation, Prompt Fic, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only ever one human family allowed to live in Narnia.  (A three-sentence ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierogamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [vialethe](http://vialethe.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, Edmund/Susan, _well the snow may have melted/but it covered all kinds of dirt_](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/149434.html?thread=4432570#t4432570).

There is only ever one human family allowed to live in Narnia, though others of that race may visit from time to time; as only humans may rule Narnia, the logic is obvious. Susan's stomach turns when Mrs. Beaver asks, with cheerful curiosity, when the country may expect a wedding and an heir, but she covers with pretty words about youth, patience, and the need to rebuild in the wake of the winter, and persuades Mrs. Beaver to keep the "happy news" from Peter and Lucy.

That night, she slips into Edmund's chambers and sees in his eyes that he already knows, and is horrified, and agrees; and as they lie sleepless together, young and scared, neither daring to touch beneath the blankets though they know anything more than hands held against the dark is still far in the future, Susan cannot quite decide whether she would rather have died in the snow than live to find this poison in the thaw.


End file.
